Paint Me Like One of Your French Girls
by I'mtheAlphahearmeRoar
Summary: ("Please tell me you're not serious." "Nope, I am totally serious. See this face? The face that I'm wearing? This is my serious face, buddy.") Oh, and that's not all Stiles is wearing.


"You're kidding."

"Nope, not even close."

"_Please _tell me you're not serious."

"_Nope_, I am totally serious. See this face? The face that I'm wearing? This is my serious face, buddy."

Oh, and that's not _all _Stiles is wearing.

What's even scarier than Stiles' "serious face" (which isn't, not really, because the way his mouth is twisted up in a wide, trademark _The Joker _smile, is _not _serious thank you very much), is the chocolate syrup that's smeared all over his naked body, so much it looks like Stiles took a fucking _bath _in the stuff.

"I said I wanted to try this out, remember? You were—"

"Don't you dare say that I was "all for it". Those words did not even come _close_ to leaving my mouth."

Stiles' lips tip down slightly, smile less manic, and Derek sighs a breath of relief. He loves Stiles, he _does_, but that smile can haunt you for a lifetime. "So, what? You're not into this? I lathered myself in this sticky, slippery—and _un-hygienic_ by the way—shit, for nothing?"

Derek's left eye twitches, a short, sporadic movement that always seems to happen when Stiles is raising his voice. "I didn't say that I'm not," get ready for air quotes, ""into this"". It's just that I didn't—" He pauses, letting his eyes do a once-over on Stiles' body, breathing heavily through his nostrils. "Didn't exactly expect to come home to find my boyfriend covered in chocolate syrup and making a mess of my sheets."

Stiles' lips curve upwards more, amber eyes sparkling with endless mirth. "Laundry day is tomorrow, Der."

Derek's right eye twitches, _this _one seems to happen only when Stiles is pushing him to his last limit. "That's not the point," he says, teeth clenched around his words. "The _point_ is—"

"Honestly? The only point I'm seeing here is my dick." Stiles sniggers, and Derek tries very hard to not let his eyes drift down to that chocolate covered cock—chococock—_fuck_.

"Oh yeah." Stiles smirks, trailing a finger down his chest, collecting a thin line of chocolate syrup that's trickled down to his belly button. "Don't think I don't see you thinkin' about it." He licks his finger then, sucking it into his mouth with an obscene slurping sound, moans softly in the back of his throat.

And _that_—

Derek makes a choked, bitten off noise. Basically, he's admitting defeat.

He's stripped down to nothing in not even 30 seconds, striding towards the bed with what he _hopes_ is a predatory glint in his eyes. Given by the look of pure, raw lust that flashes across Stiles' face, and the over-exaggerated wriggle of eyebrows after, he guesses that he must have.

"Yeah, uh-huh, that's right, come over here and lick me," Stiles drawls, arching his back in what Derek _knows _Stiles knows will drive him crazy. And that's just the plan, isn't it?

When Derek gets to the edge of the bed, towering over the chocolate covered teen (and isn't _that _something he thought he'd never say), he lets his eyes glow vivid sapphire, just to witness in glee at the look that crosses Stiles' face.

"Hungggghh, _shit_," Stiles whimpers, grabbing his cock and tugging it a few times, panting in a desperate, writhing puddle of chocolate and hormones. "D-Derek."

Derek swoops down on him (like he's pretty sure he would be a werehawk instead of a werewolf right now), laving his tongue across a chocolate flavoured nipple, biting at it gently and sucking up the sweetness that coats it.

Stiles is moaning, soft little noises that Derek absolutely _loves _drawing out from him. Derek can feel the teen's hand stroking his cock, the movement slower than the neediness he'd been showing a few seconds ago, and Derek moves his mouth to hover over the other hard peaked nub, blows on it once before beginning to give it the same treatment he had with its twin.

"_Ahhh_, ohhh—oh my God, your fucking _mouth_," Stiles groans, dragging the fingers of his un-occupied hand through the strands of Derek's hair, and Derek practically _purrs_ at the praise, trailing his lips up to lavish the teen's neck with wet, full-mouthed kisses, relishing the chocolate rolling over his taste buds and the choked, breathy moans of the teen below him.

Derek realizes, only when he's nipping open Stiles' lips, tongue sharing the traces of rich, milky chocolate with his lover, that he's managed to become lathered in it as well. He snorts into Stiles' mouth as a reaction, and accidentally bites the teen's tongue. _Hard_. Aaaaaand that's blood he's tasting now. Shit.

Derek's about to pull back, apologize profusely, but _it _happens before he can so much as bat an eyelash.

Stiles _mewls _a high-pitched sigh into his mouth, body seizing up then trembling all over. He can feel Stiles' hand flying over his cock in rapid jerks, and Derek only has the time to admire the sight he is seeing before the teen's eyes roll back and warm, sticky fluid spurts across his abs in three consecutive bursts.

Stiles just came.

By Derek biting him.

Biting his _tongue_.

It surprises Derek so much he isn't ready for his own orgasm to shiver through him, making his thighs tense, toes curl, come gushing out in a puddle onto Stiles' chocolate covered abdomen.

Derek slides his lips lazily over Stiles', they're parted lax enough, and chuckles lightly against the puffy, red skin. "Some more kinks you aren't telling me about?"

"Wha?" Stiles murmurs, still considerably out of breath. Derek runs his tongue over the teen's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and humming. "H-Huh—oh yeah," he stammers, lips twitching. "Just might have. Definitely a possibility."

Derek smiles, rubbing his hand in small circles over Stiles' stomach, smearing his own come into the chocolate syrup that's still lathered on the teen's belly, before nosing into the curve of Stiles' cheekbone as he kisses him, tender and sweet as the combined taste in their mouths.

He just might have a kink, himself.

* * *

**_Yep, this was just an excuse to write porn. Yep yep yep. Shame on me. (And shame on my boyfriend for talking to me about chocolate body paint, hence giving me this whole fic idea.)_**


End file.
